Passions Misplaced
by 02gordonj
Summary: LxLight shounen ai story. my first fan-fic so plz review and be nice L commands it . Light finds a new fondness after seeing L comming out of the shower


Just to warn, this is an LxLight shounen ai. No lemons

* * *

PASSIONS MISPLACED

As Light sat in front of the multitude of computer screen showing details of the Kira investigation, he couldn't help feeling uneasy. Something about the situation stunk. And that something was L.

Light looked towards the unhygienic detective who was making his way through the eleventh cake of the day

"For god's sake L" shouted Light as L raised his arms in a yawn, the smell hitting Light like a bulldozer, "haven't you ever heard ofa shower?"

"Well Light-kun, I only had a shower just last week" replied L who had already demolished his cake and was now munching on a doughnut blissfully unaware of his own stench, "and besides, if I shower now I wont have time to eat the cookies Watari bought me today, not the mention the time taken from the investigation. Unless that's what you want _Kira_"

"You still think I'm Kira?" asked Light exhaustedly. In truth, Light was in face Kira, but he had yet to find L's name now that Misa couldn't get into the investigation headquarters, "We haven't had any new developments in a month and surely these cuffs have shown I cant be Kira. Killings have continued when I'm sitting right next you!" To illustrate his point, Light rattled the chain that bound him to L.

L looked rather agitated at Light's blunt statement, but it was true; they had no new leads and he was still hoping that Light might slip up and do something to show himself as Kira.

L gave in to light's demands of him showering after an hour of moaning.

"But I'm not removing the cuffs, light-kun" said L, hoping this might deter Light's demands

"I don't care! So long as you have a shower, I will wait outside for you to finish"

"…fine" sighed L, giving in at last.

In truth, L hated washing. This was mostly because it was less time looking at clues that could solve a case, but also because it meant he couldn't have any sugary sweets until he finished.

After an hour of further resistance from L and threats from Light to throw him fully clothed into the shower, L started a torturous shower for him. Light sat facing away from the shower stall, listening to the water flow. "_At least he'll be clean for a day" _thought Light.

Within twenty minutes, L was done washing and Light heard the water shut off and the shower door open

"You can turn around now" L said. Light turned around to be greeted by the sight of L wearing only a small towel around his waist. He was much thinner then his baggy attire made him out to be. His normally messy hair now hung around his face and shoulders. He could be a completely different person were it not the racoon resulting from many sleepless nights and too much sugar. Light felt his cheek where L had hit him a couple of days ago. He was stronger then he looked; _"and cuter too"_ thought Light, _"wait, did I just think L was cute?!"_

It couldn't be. Could it? Light was straight and, as far as he knew, so was L. "then why did I think about him that way" light asked himself. He couldn't say anything to L about it because he would never hear the end of it. And yet, the image of L fresh from the shower remained in his mind. Light spent the rest of the day on auto-pilot, pondering the dilemma of what to do about L.

_"L, I need to tell you something" said light_

_"Then say it light-kun" replied l_

_"Well I don't know how to say it so…" and suddenly light was on top of l, his breath ragged as his heart beat a furious rhythm. Before he could try and stop himself, light planted his lips on L's and kissed him, waiting for L to push him away. And yet, the push didn't come. L was kissing him back! This scared light and he drew away_

_"I didn't you know felt that way light-kun" said L, "but I feel the same". This time it was L's turn to pounce and light could taste L's sugary lips on his. Their tongues danced passionately as their hands moved like a whirlwind, undressing each other and—_

Light woke up with a start. _"What was that?!"_ thought Light to himself. He couldn't be thinking about L in that way. He hoped he hadn't spoken in his sleep and that L wouldn't notice the bulge in his pyjamas that had appeared in the night. Speaking of which, where was L?

Light looked at his handcuffed arm, but the cuff wasn't there. Confused, he looked around the room. L wasn't anywhere to be seen. Light got out of bed and quickly got changed, more then anything to hide the bulge which had thankfully decreased in size a little. When he was finished, Light left his room and entered the investigation hall to find L sitting in his usual compact position on the chair.

Afraid to say anything, Light gave a small cough. L didn't react, so Light coughed a little louder. This time L was roused from his thoughts and looked over at Light

"Ah Light-kun, you're awake" said L in an almost surprised way

"Yeah, I noticed the cuffs are gone. Does that mean I'm not a suspect?" asked Light. L shook his head;

"Whilst the suspicions on you have decreased to a mere 3, I can't dismiss you as a suspect because of the way in which you acted so differently before you confinement. Now I wish to ask you to stay and help the investigation of your own free will" implored L

"Of course I will stay L. I want to see Kira put to justice as much as you do" replied Light. Of course, he had other reasons too but he couldn't tell L that until he knew for certain himself of his feelings. But how could he be sure? Light knew how, but wasn't sure if he could do it.

For the day, Light was elsewhere. Whilst everyone was working on the investigation, Light was thinking about how to tell L of his feelings. Eventually he came up with a plan that hopefully couldn't fail. He would do it on the weekend, when most of the investigation team wasn't around.

The next few days were torture for Light as he waited for Saturday to come. The investigation continued with no leads and L was getting more irritated. He was even showing frustration at the fact, a rarity for any emotions from L. But eventually Saturday came, the investigation team was out of the building, and it was just L and Light again.

Light walked into the investigation room where, as usual, L was sitting in front of the computers and eating his sweets. Today's sweet was pockys; _"perfect" _thought Light. He made his way over to where L was sat and took up a seat near to L, though perhaps closer then necessary. All that was needed now was to wait for the moment

That moment came sooner then Light thought it would. L was mid-way through eating a pocky and an interesting fact took his attention on the computer screen. His hands were away from the pocky and Light made a lunge for the half a pocky poking out of L's mouth. He bit it off and sat back in his seat, waiting for Ls response

"You know Light-kun, if you wanted some, there is a box right there" said L

"But I didn't want those ones L. I wanted yours" replied Light. As soon as he said it, he wanted to hit himself for sounding so cheesy. But it was too late now. He might as well carry on and hope for the best

"What do you mean Light-kun?" asked L suspiciously

"Well, since I saw you getting out of the shower, I have been feeling a bit odd. I don't know how, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I'm sorry if that's not how you feel about me but I- -"

Light didn't get to finish his sentence because he had managed to fall off his chair and end up with L on top of him. Light could feel L's breath on his face and smell chocolate in the air.

"I wondered who left those sweets on the desk for me" L said, and he kissed Light

"_That's it"_ thought Light. _"I'm dreaming again. There's no way that L would kiss me just like that"._ And yet, he hadn't woken up. He could feel L on top of him; feel his lips caressing his own, his tongue playing with L's. He could taste the built up candy in L's mouth. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. L's lips separated from Light's and this time, it was L's turn to fess up

"Oh light-kun. I had hoped for this for months, but was so sure you were straight. I mean, with Misa-Misa and you dating, I thought I didn't have a chance. I was so jealous I even kept you cuffed to me when it was pointless, just so I could have you close" L confessed to Light, "please tell me you're not just playing with my heart Light. I need to know"

"I couldn't play with your heart L. I feel the same" replied Light

As if it was the cue to carry on with their actions, L grabbed Lights tie from his shirt and dragged him to his embrace yet again. This time round, the pair were inseparable for half an hour. Their bodies danced a furious pace of passion and lust. Eventually, they had to stop for air. But both were thinking about one thing which would have to be dealt with

"What do we do about Misa?" both L and Light asked consecutively before leaving their troubles in the office and retiring to Light's room. Little did they know that the cameras were still on the doors to the office were open after Matsuda left.

Misa came to the office having not seen Light for a whole week. She waited in the reception area, but no-one was there. She had been busy for some time writing names in the deathnote and with no-one to talk to but Ryuk, she was bored. Out of the corner of her eye, Misa saw the office door slightly ajar. She went in and proceeded to the office.

Light and L were far too busy in the bedroom to hear the office door open and a silent gasp from Misa as she saw them on the room cameras. Unfortunately for them, Misa could see everything. Tears began welling in her eyes as she saw her boyfriend making out with the enemy. What was he thinking? Light and Misa were meant to be together forever. But it was ok. Misa had the eyes and she could clearly see L's name in the cameras. _Lawliet._ He was a dead man. Misa was glad she bought the deathnote with her in her handbag now. She pulled it out and wrote the name she had worked so hard for and given up half her life-span twice for. She watched the screens for the show to begin

As Light and L neared the end of another make-out session, L seemed to be panicking. Light sensed something wrong and stopped, but L was shaking too much to notice

"L? What's wrong? L? L?!" Light shouted as L's eyes began glazing over and his body stiffened before going completely limp on the bed. His final movement was his eyelids coming up and a final breath leaving him. L was dead

Light shouted and ran out of the room into the investigation head-quarters, right into Misa. Misa was grinning at him and Light knew what had happened

"How could you?! You bitch, I'll kill you!" Light screamed as his rage and sudden sorrow came over him

"Sorry Light, but he was the enemy. You couldn't fall in love with him anyway. You're my Light-kun" replied Misa with a venomous tone

It was only now that Light realised Misa was still writing

"NO! STOP MISA!" cried Light as her pen finished writing

"Good-bye Light. I will make the new world your place. No-one cheats on me" said Misa with a single tear trailing her cheek

Light knew what would happen now. He would die in forty seconds without seeing L one last time. Well he may die, but he didn't care anymore. Without L, he didn't want to live. His heart-beat filled his ears as death came for him. Suddenly everything was quiet. It was time. Light felt his legs go limp and he crumpled to the floor as everything went dark.

Light suddenly felt a release in pressure and could see himself on the floor. His soul had left his body. What would happen next was a mystery to him, but he knew he wouldn't be going to heaven or hell. Then what was that light coming towards him. He felt pulled to it and floated to the light

Next thing he knew, he was in the clouds. It was bright everywhere. Where was he? Limbo? As Light pondered this, he felt those arms wrap around him. L's arms. But how?

"You didn't think I would leave you floating there did you?" came L's voice. Light wept with happiness as he turned and saw L's face before him. He embraced L so tightly to make sure he was really there. This was one of the first times he had cried over anything. L comforted him until the tears stopped flowing

"L, I have something to tell you" said Light

"Shh, I know you were Kira" said L, "but my love can overcome that fact. Your soul has reached paradise because it was pure enough. That means that although you killed, you can be forgiven for your sins. You acted in what you thought was the right way and embraced your own punishment. Because of that, you will gain release and you can stay with me forever"

"Forever" repeated Light, "sounds like paradise to me"

_**The end**_

* * *

**Thats my first ever fan-fic done. I was inspired on a bus journey oddly enough. My next projects are Legal Drug fan-fic and Eerie Queerie**

Please review (L commands it)


End file.
